Changing Destinies
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: A Work in Progress. First point of view. The war has reached Tavis V. Time to take sides. But Kaila Mereel didn't get to chose a side. Not that it matters anyway, she'd have chosen this side. Please read and review. Cody/OC, Ahsoka/Rex, Waxer/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Storyteller's Dream

Title: Changing Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Kaila/Commander Cody

Secondary Pairings: Ahsoka/Rex

Secondary Pairings: Zaneka/ Waxer

Notes:

All Characters are probably seriously out of character.

This is my attempt at First Person PoV.

I was writing it back when the Attack of the Clones first came out and recently found it.

I wrote this but I didn't have a title in mind. But I hope you find it a fit.

Changing Destinies

The war between the Republic and the Droids hasn't reached us yet on our small planet but we get to hear all about it. We are also preparing for it to come to us. In the town closest to me, everyone's divided. That's why my lunch keeps bouncing above my head. Zaneka, my dear friend, is using it to keep my attention. It's working.

"I tell you Kaila, it isn't right!" She declares to me as my food makes another wave in front of my nose. My mouth waters I gaze mournfully at the most wonderful nerf steak and eggs that I could ever hope for.

"I mean we are stuck between a... lightsaber and a blaster! We can either be destroyed by machines or fleshies from a test tube! Which is it for you? I mean which one would you rather deal with?"

I look around to see who's in the bar. Its empty this time of day save for a Togruta girl sitting with three men, one with shaved blond hair, another with shaved dark hair, and the third must be a soldier but with some scars. They aren't paying attention to us but Zaneka is rather loud.

"Zaneka you need to think about some things you've said. First would be the test-tube comment. Yes they came from a tube, no mortal womb. BUT they are the clones, the sons of the perfect soldier. You have to realize that if you touch one, outside the uniform they are warm with blood and flesh. They will die just like the rest of us. However on another point of view are droids and we know that they are disgusting and nasty. Now _give me food_."

Zaneka dropped my plate in front of me quickly before turning to go wait on the Togruta and men. But something made her stop and she dropped to the floor beside.

"Oh those men are major hotties! They must all be related, the guy with the dark hair and soldier look exactly alike. And I'm betting the same for the blond."

"The blond and girl are a couple. I can tell from here." I tell her between bites. Zaneka is the most romantically minded woman I know. Which isn't saying much since I only leave my farm every other month?

"Blast! Well looking at those muscles I'd say the get some workout." She winks at me before going to serve them.

I finished my meal and thought about the men for some reason. Zaneka was flirting gently with the two dark haired men, not sure how they would take her actions. I looked up at the group with a frown. Zaneka said that the men were twins and the third looked like them. I looked at the soldier; he was the only one that I could see clearly. He must have noticed because he looked up at me.

Clone.

He was a Clone Trooper. I'm willing to bet my life, limbs, and fortune that the other two were Clones too. But the girl wasn't. I sniff the air and stand up.

"Neka, I got to go. Need to get work done on the farm." I stood up quickly and grabbed some credits out of my pocket. Zaneka didn't bother to ring me up; I always order the same food. I glance at the table as I rush out the door. Three clones sat there with the Togruta; if she was what I thought her to be, then she knew that I knew.

The speeder ride back to the farm was eventful. Simply because I keep looking behind me. Not the wisest thing to do with trees in front of you. My speeder is the best that I can afford and my hearing told me that I wasn't being followed. But I know that if I did something to warrant attention, I would certainly be getting a visit because I knew that Zaneka was a sucker for pretty faces and those clones were handsome.

My father cleared our farm out of the middle of the woods. My family has always been recluse and I have seen no reason to change; so I enjoy having full knowledge of what or who was coming. I kick my speeder into the garage and rush to check the livestock.

I don't know anything about the Republic or their men; don't even claim to but I do know how soldiers think. If they think I'm a threat, they'll come around to gage how much and why. I don't think they'll shoot first and ask questions after, but I don't want to take chances. Moving to the pens I start to let the livestock out. They would graze in the forest around the farm and let me know what's out there. Paranoid sounding I know, but I prefer not to take chances.

I stop moving and listen closely to the surrounding woods. They've gone quiet, meaning something or someone was out there.

Well that's just prime.

It started to rain that night. Actually it was one of Tavis V's infamous thunderstorms. But it didn't stop the Republic troopers from coming to the edge of my property. I could see that the two in charge were painted in faded yellow and bright blue. They also brought with them the Togruta and two male, adult Jedi. I wince when I see them, Jedi are right up there with pond scum on Tavis V. But I have to approve of these guys; I can hear soldiers to both sides of me.

"Good evening, Miss." The eldest Jedi says to me. He has a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. The yellow clad trooper stands to the left and two steps back from him. Obliviously this Jedi is the leader of them all. Another blast of lightning and thunder and I move my rifle so they can see it. I'm not going to welcome trouble. Jedi equal trouble, always.

"Good evening Master Jedi." I respond after the thunder stops.

"We can't help but notice that you are sitting out here as if waiting for something." He spoke in a manner that told me he was not a soldier first, but a problem solver. The dark clad Jedi next to him was the trouble maker. The Togruta was both, but I knew that the blue painted soldier was the same blond that sat next to her in the diner. Obliviously he was more of a teacher to her than either of the other Jedi.

"I knew that you would come. I took too much notice of the young Togruta _cha'ke_ and the clone soldiers there. For that I apologize." I didn't know what to call the Togruta, but _cha'ke_, little knife, was a much better name for her.

"You didn't endanger the mission," the bearded man seemed puzzled, "but if you knew who we were why didn't you tell the government?"

"Call me a free spirit." I didn't have to wonder how they knew that I hadn't called the Government; they were clones of the Perfect Soldier. "I have no interest in Government knowing anything about you. I have no interest in watching a bunch of innocents be murdered because they share one face."

"I see." The bearded man said softly enough that I almost couldn't hear him. When the next slash of lightning came through I could see that he was considering something. "I am Jedi Master General Obi-wan Kenobi."

"You have quite a mouthful with your name and rank, General Kenobi." I said considering what I had in front of me. Like everyone who could I knew who these men were now. Jedi Master General Obi-wan Kenobi with his Clone Commander Cody, Jedi Master General Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano, and their Clone Captain Rex. I can already see my future becoming darker.

"Uh yes well..."

"I'm Kaila Mereel." I notice that one Clone in the back suddenly turns his attention on me fully. I don't like it. But the Jedi were my current worry.

"Ms. Mereel, a pleasure to meet you." General Kenobi was trying to find some way of asking me a question. And I bet I don't need the Force to figure out what it is.

"Out with it General. You'll catch your death in the storm." I finally call out. It's late, and now that I've figured out they're coming to my farm it's time to end the niceties.

"I'll be frank, Ms. Mereel. We need a place to call base while we fight the Separatists. Your Government is working with the Seps. We can't go to them."

"So you want me to let you stay here. You can't order me because this is my home. Just what exactly and don't lie to me, do you plan to sit on my land?"

"I won't lie to you."

He must have seen my lips twitch because I didn't believe him and he knew it.

"We need to land three gunships, fifty Clones including what is here, and the three of us."

That was fifty-three more bodies than what I was used to. And if this went badly, I would be as dead as them. Father might be disappointed if I turned down...

"Take off the helmet, please." I said looking at Commander Cody. He jerked as if startled. "You want my help; well I want to make sure that you are who you say you are. I have heard of Droids wearing the armor. It's not something I want to find in my home. You'll find no modern convenes in my house."

Commander Cody looked for a nod from the Jedi before removing his helmet. As I thought, he was extremely good looking. But the scars and haircut were what I was paying attention to. He was one of the three men in the diner. Damn, he heard Zaneka going off about his existence. I could only hope he didn't take offense, but then it was too late to do anything if he did.

"Am I real enough for you?" Commander Cody asks. He has a little humor in his voice, no doubt remembering what I had said to get Zaneka to give me my food. He had a nice voice.

"I suppose. You might want to drop your gunships; they're lightning rods up there." I respond standing up. It's been a long night for me and I have feeling it's going to be a longer few weeks. "I can't fit fifty-three people in the house with me. So if you really want to stay on the property, don't hunt my livestock and make up your base camp."

"Don't worry, Ms. Mereel, you won't even know we're here." General Skywalker says. I give him the blankest look I can give anyone. Only an idiot would say that. I look over at the one trooper that seemed to be staring either at me or thru me. Funny how I don't believe my life's going to be any easier.

"Sure Jedi. Whatever you say. However when Zaneka comes around, she's the yellow Twi'lek from the dinner, you might want to keep your mouth shut. She has this thing about Jedi. Her hands get really slippery with sharp objects." I stand up and go inside, listening to the Jedi and commanders issue orders and three gunships land. I don't bother to get undressed; I just take off my boots.

This war has just hit home.

Next Morning...

Mornings are not my strong point. Never have been. However this morning is a terribly different story.

"AAAHHH! KAILA!" I came awake and twisted out of my bed, grabbing my rifle and lunging out the door; only to smack right into a Clone Trooper in full armor. I saw stars immediately but the white object in my grey sight moved quickly, letting me see a furious yellow twi'lek trying to beat a yellow and white armored trooper who was sporting a shaved head. He was trying not to hurt her and she wasn't hurting him much, but the expression on his face spoke volumes with how much he knew about females. And when Zaneka screamed in his ear, probably again, he was desperate for help.

"Zaneka! Zaneka! HEY TAIL-HEAD!" I hollered. It took three seconds for her to turn that glare on me. But she softened when she saw me sitting on the ground looking, I hope, pathetic.

"Kaila, honey you need to be in bed. You look horrible."

I keep looking pathetic when Commander Cody, followed by the Jedi rushed up. I think I remember telling the Jedi to tone down their brown robes. Apparently they didn't hear me. I looked at the trooper holding Zaneka and he seemed to remember what I said, because his expression became one of resigned acceptance. Good thing, because Zaneka didn't disappoint.

"ZARKING JEDI! MONSTERS! THEY'VE TAKEN OVER YOUR FARM! ARE YOU A PRISONER? I'LL KILL 'EM!" Each word out of Zaneka's mouth was accompanied by a squirm, punch, kick, and wiggle against the trooper whose ears must be ringing.

"Neka, have pity on the man holding you. I'm not their prisoner." The trooper had given up holding her and just used his heavier bulk to keep her down. He looked to be in great pain.

"You must be Zaneka, the waitress at the diner." General Kenobi tried to appear friendly. I accepted a hand off the ground by Commander Cody and had to use his arm to keep standing up. Oh yeah, that trooper armor was not something that you wanted to meet head-first.

"So I am. Who are you?" Zaneka tilted her head to get a look at General Kenobi. It was almost impossible considering the heavy trooper sitting on her back.

"I'm General Obi-wan Kenobi."

"I see." Zaneka murmured. Then she looked over her shoulder at the trooper. "You have a name. I don't know it, otherwise I'd use it. But here's a thought. GET OFF!"

The man scrambled off and almost knocked me over in an effort to get behind Commander Cody. Today is going to miserable day, I can feel it.

"My name is Waxer, miss." He grumbled loud enough for Zaneka to hear.

"Well... Waxer, you outweigh me. And your armor pinches my skin." Zaneka brushed off her clothes and threw General Kenobi a scalding glare. He flinched and backed away from her, a wise decision. She picked up a basket that I hadn't seen lying on the ground. That reminded me to look around. I didn't see three gunships or enough movement to count for fifty-three people.

"I know I heard engines last night." I muttered tiredly. I could see the confusion on Commander Cody's face before something dawned on him.

"We hid our ships so your government won't see them during a fly over." I could hear Zaneka grumbling something nasty about gunships.

"So Neka, before I forget again," I look at the basket of food. "What are you here for?"

"Oh yeah. I thought that I would bring you something to eat." She held up the basket. "Before Waxer fell on me it was nice and warm. Good thing Toddy told me to bring it in spill proof containers."

I didn't feel right eating in front of the soldiers, or even going in the house away from people. It was too much like rubbing it in. Zaneka's eyes told me that she knew what I was thinking. We've been friends for way too long.

"Well how many more mouths do I have to feed?" She asked sounding prissy. I fought to repress a giggle at the confused look on everyone's face.

"There are fifty-three. Fifty troopers and three Jedi." I responded for them.

"How many females?"

"One."

"Does she cook?" Zaneka looked toward the Padawan.

"Not very well. Rex can cook better than me." Ahsoka murmured. I watched as the Captain moved closer to the Padawan. A protective gesture if I ever saw one. It was clear to me that her Master didn't seem to be protective.

"Well, don't worry hon. His skills were probably refined because Kamino _skiaga_ can't cook. But a few days in my care, you'll not only have some meat on your bones, but you'll be able to cook as well as Kaila."

I tried not to let my emotions show, but I can't cook any more than Commander Ahsoka can. At least the food can be ingested. I yawn again before turning and going back to my cottage. All this fun was great, but I have work to do.

Getting back inside I grab some clothes from my dresser and change. I can hear more and more people moving around. Zaneka is snarling at General Kenobi over something, knowing Zaneka it could be how dirty his robes are. She hates dirt, but she'll be inside the cottage in a few minutes. Sure enough she came in muttering something about proper food.

"What's wrong Neka?" I ask brushing my thick brown hair back before tying it back.

"They don't have anything other than ration sticks to eat! This is stupid! These men need proper food. I don't have enough to make a good stew for them." She sat down at the dinner table father had carved.

"I should have enough. Can you feed them from my cellars?" I stamp on my boots and watch her tally up what I had in my cellar.

"Kaila, I don't want this war to touch us so closely." Zaneka said quietly.

"It's not the war that bothers you. It's the Jedi. You don't care about the Clone Troopers. In spite of what you said in the diner, you do have a soft spot for these men. Just not the Jedi."

"No one should fight without their consent. The only reason that they fight is because Jango Fett gave up blood and flesh. They are just victims of circumstance. Kind of like us."

Zaneka had a point. She and I were both circumstance victims. My father the fighter, and Zaneka's little sister... We both knew that the Clones were also fighting our Government as well as the Separatist Droids. Zaneka was more of a fighter than she let on.

"Go ahead and see if there's enough food in the cellar. This leaks out, and you know it will, I will have very little use for the food."

"It doesn't, don't whine to me about your food stores being depleted."

**Terms used:**

(creating this language for my Mortal Kombat Realm, Zanferia)

_Cha'ke_- Little Knife

_Skiaga_- No real English translation. Extremely nasty and not something used for polite company


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Storyteller's Dream

Title: Changing Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Kaila/Commander Cody

Secondary Pairings: Ahsoka/Rex

Secondary Pairings: Zaneka/ Waxer

Notes:

All Characters are probably seriously out of character.

This is my attempt at First Person PoV.

I was writing it back when the Attack of the Clones first came out and recently found it.

Sorry about the long wait, I didn't realize how bad I was at first person writing.

Changing Destinies

While Zaneka tried to fix something for everyone, I was working on getting my livestock to behave. The nerfs didn't mind the storm, didn't mind the gunships, and didn't mind the people. They minded the fact that I wasn't giving out those oats. The herd-leader was standing there at the edge of the forest staring at me.

"I'm on my way." I call to her and watch as she stamps a front hoof. I try not to laugh at her as the clone troopers start to take a notice this hungry animal. Nellie, the herd-leader decided that one poor trooper was her best friend. I laugh as he keeps trying to push her away and she doesn't let him. She even takes his helmet in her mouth. It wasn't till I got up to him that I realized it was Commander Cody.

"Sorry Commander. Nellie just wants her treat." I pull Nellie's treats out and she drops his helmet which looks no less for wear.

"Does my helmet look like her treat?" He snapped. There was no real reason for him to snap at me. I felt some of my temper start to slip.

"Wouldn't know. It looks like someone's gnawed on it before." I said watching his face. His face became blank, while his eyes told me exactly what he thought of me and my last comment. I can't help but wonder what he thought was going to happen when a three ton herd beast didn't get fed.

"Come on Nellie. Let's find everyone and get you some food." I wanted to get away from this man right now. Otherwise, I'd see what Jango had to say about hitting a girl, because I would hit _him_ first.

Nellie leads me to the second rim of trees. Father had wanted our homestead to be secure. The house, barns, and fences were inside three rings of forest. Unless you were looking for a ring, you would never know it. Father had different defenses that I had shut down after he and mom died. The herd was sitting there waiting for the feed bag with oats.

Sitting there with them I watch as they trotted around a huge overgrown rock and sighed. I had no overgrown rocks in the second ring. That meant that they had discovered a gunship.

"Here by yourself?" I looked behind me to see the weird trooper from the night before. He wore green strips on his armor. That must mean something but I don't know what.

"The herd protects me. Did you need something...?" I let my voice trail off so he could give me him name.

"Aden. I was wondering about your last name."

"It's a name, Aden. My name. It means little too many." It meant a lot to me. But I don't mention it to anyone.

"Who was your father?" He asked me clearly not taking the hint to leave.

"None of your concern. I do not discuss my family with anyone." Nellie pushed against me as I stood. Aden lifted his helmet and I could hear a snap-crackle of his comm system.

"I am curious to know about your last name. My... Sergeant served with a man with the last name of Mereel."

"Young man, I am sure that it's just a name. IF your Sergeant served with a man named Mereel, then I'm sure it's not the same person." I walked away from him and the herd followed. Nellie walked in front of me like a herd leader would.

Finally Nellie led us to the other side of the circle. I could hear two people talking. One was a clone... Captain Rex because Ahsoka Tano was the second one.

"Rex... I'm so sorry." I could hear the tears in the young woman's voice.

"I love you Ahsoka Tano. Jedi Knight or not. You are the only one I will ever love." I flinched as I heard the conviction in his voice. The truth.

"Rex... This is so unfair. I love you so much." I heard her grief. I must be missing something.

"Jedi cannot love." I whirled around with my blaster in my hand to see Commander Cody standing there.

"Why not? Are they not human?" I demanded.

"They are but it's in their Code." He said looking towards where the two were. I couldn't see if they were still there, they weren't talking. He motioned for me to follow him. Seeing as I could either walk in on the conversation between Rex and Ahsoka and risk getting shot or I could follow him, I decided to follow him.

"I can only see where it would make them stronger to love. But then I'm a girl, so what would I know." I muttered, falling into step beside him. Nellie followed us back into the homestead. A first as nerfs always follow females, but then Commander Cody was radiating authority.

"That's not for me to say either. I want to apologize to you. I took my anger out on you and your nerf. This... this is something that I have been dealing with for several months. General Skywalker has been making it difficult-"

"Since he's not teaching her how to live in this universe, he needs to get out of the picture." I blushed when I realized I had spoken out loud.

"My thoughts exactly, but if you'd like to tell him that, try." Cody said smirking.

"I should apologize to you Commander-"

"Name's Cody." I stopped and blinked.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Cody, not Commander. You can call me Cody." He gave me a cheerful smile. I don't know why but my heart just bounced around in my chest. I felt an adrenaline rush in my veins. Flight or fight response was starting up. I was going to have to talk to Zaneka.

"Okay, well uh Com, I mean Cody, I apologize for Nellie. And the comment about your helmet getting gnawed on-"

"It had just been gnawed on." He said and winced. "On my head so I can't help but be a little... tender about the subject."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

We walked back in silence. Taking a long route which meant that Captain Rex, Ahsoka, and hopefully that Aden should be back at the homestead. Getting there of course, the first people I saw and heard were General Kenobi and Zaneka, one trying to calm the other, Waxer watching Zaneka with interest, and Aden watch me walk with Cody.

"Kaila! This _man_ is attempting to tell me not to go back to work." Zaneka said sounding offended.

"I'm sure he has a good reason for trying to ruin your life." I said walking into the conversation.

"She is extremely opinionated. Your government may go after her-"

"Not extremely likely." Zaneka objected. General Skywalker was standing in the gloom of my door, trying not to say anything.

"General Kenobi I would agree if I didn't know it would be more dangerous for her _not_ to go back." Zaneka and I didn't want to tell him that Toddy was married to a government agent. We didn't think that he needed to know.

"If you feel that it is important, than go ahead." Zaneka nodded at him and turned to me.

"I'll come back at dinner. You be careful."

"I will Neka. You be careful."

I watched as Waxer walked with Zaneka and helped her thru the forest. I don't know why but I think that develop a wartime crush on Zaneka. I had seen those blossoms into real love, I was one of those. My hope was that Zaneka could settle down with a man like him. They couldn't have children, but they could adopt.

"Ah, Padawan. I wondered where you had gone." General Skywalker said as Ahsoka and Rex appeared.

"I was checking the gunships, Master." Ahsoka responded.

"Oh? Was that really where you were?" Anakin said as if not believing her.

"Unless she was kissing the large boulders on the property." I found myself saying. I tried not to wince and remembered something that my mother had told me. Around Jedi, always picture a durasteel wall. It's a shield that they can't break.

"Kissing boulders?" Anakin sounded disgusted.

"It's what I saw when I went after my herd. What else was she suppose to be doing?" I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking that he seemed to be awfully picky for some reason. There in the shadows of his eyes, was that guilt? Or was that the pot calling the kettle black?

Fortunately, Anakin decided to drop the subject. And the rest of the day was spent doing various jobs around the farm. The clones were helpful, even Obi-wan and Ahsoka as they demanded that I call them were helpful. Anakin slid off to stalk Separatists and Government aides.

As dusk started to settle, I found myself with Ahsoka alone.

"Thank you for not telling Master that I was talking to Rex." So she had noticed that I was there.

"I heard you and Rex." I kept my tone casual. Above us I could hear all movement stop. I know that Cody, Aden, Rex, and Waxer were above us.

"I-" Ahsoka stopped and the look of a hunted and trapped woman appeared.

"You know my mother was a Jedi." It was something that I didn't speak of often. Ahsoka stared at me as if she had never seen me before.

"It's true. She met my father during a conflict. Wartime romance, they called it. My mother made a decision and I asked her once, did she ever regret it? You know what she said to me? No, Kaila I never regret my decision. Leaving the Order does not mean that I am any less a Jedi. It means I choose the Circle of Life over the Nail of Order." I don't know if my words would help Ahsoka and Rex. I only wanted them both to be happy. It seemed to me with a Master like Skywalker, she could do better teaching herself.

Zaneka called over the comlink right then. She was back from work and even brought some news. None of the news was good.

~*~*~*~*~

You guys tell me, is this story bad? Would it be better if I did this in third person or should I keep trying in first? Or should I discontinue it altogether?


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Storyteller's Dream

Title: Changing Destinies

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Rating: T

Main Pairings: Kaila/Commander Cody

Secondary Pairings: Ahsoka/Rex

Secondary Pairings: Zaneka/ Waxer

Notes:

All Characters are probably seriously out of character.

This is my attempt at First Person PoV.

I was writing it back when the Attack of the Clones first came out and recently found it.

I wrote this but I didn't have a title in mind. But I hope you find it a fit.

Changing Destinies

Chapter 3

Zaneka insisted that I be there when she brought back news. In fact she insisted that ALL the clones be there. When it appears that they had been noticed. And the Government was trying to find them.

"But the government doesn't know exactly where they are?" I asked thinking about activating the defenses for the first time in... five years.

"No, but they are searching everywhere. It's a matter of time before they come here. They were at the diner this morning." Zaneka was looking at Waxer who looked worried. I was watching the Jedi pace trying to figure out what to do.

"Well we could try to start a rumor about them being on the Northwest Front." I said ignoring the little voice in my head telling me that I should keep my mouth shut.

"We can't ask you to be involved." Obi-wan Kenobi said.

"Too late." The words came out of my mouth at the same time that Zaneka and Anakin said it. Kenobi stared at us.

"I didn't get to choose my side. That's okay because this is the side I would have chosen. But now you have no knowledge of Tavis V. I have all you need. I am involved." I explained to him as Nellie shoved against Cody wanting attention. Cody gave it, while staring at me.

"What is the Northwest Front?" Anakin asked me. For a moment, I think everything that everyone says about this man is wrong. For a moment.

"The Northwest Front is that giant crystal covered area there." I pointed to a mountain range that glowed dimly in the dark. "The crystals hide energy signatures, but are highly unstable and dangerous for humans. If I was trying to invade Tavis V, I would put an invasion force down there."

"Is there anything up there?"

"Remember last night's storm? They are created by the weather hitting those crystals. Blow one up and yeah..." Zaneka made a throat-cutting gesture.

"How serious?" Anakin asked as if we were telling him the secret to life.

"How seriously dangerous is a crystal?" Zaneka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"One the size of your lightsaber could wipe out a town of four thousand, easily."

"You know this for a fact?" Anakin asked rubbing his chin.

"I do." I said. "Zaneka wasn't on this part of Tavis, but I was. Father told me about the bodies. What was left of them."

"So how do we start this rumor?" Kenobi asked.

"Zaneka, do you remember seeing those white shapes during the storm last night?" I asked Zaneka as if we were gossiping.

"Yeah, I remember them. And down by the Northwest Front too." Zaneka said not missing a beat.

"Wow, you don't suppose they parked ships down there do you?"

"I don't know. We should ask our resident government agent to look into it." Zaneka said as she dusted her hands off.

"And that, General Kenobi, is how a rumor starts." I told the man who obliviously didn't believe me. Jedi must not deal much in gossip.

"And how to keep it going is to have false signs in the area." Zaneka said. She stood up and started to grab the things that she brought to make supper with. Waxer started to help her, something that earned him a smile.

"Right..." I muttered eyeing the budding romance. Finally deciding that I needed to make myself useful somewhere else I trotted over to where Cody was petting my Nellie. I couldn't make out his face, but he was troubled.

"Commander?" I said softly. He looked at me and I was struck by how different he looked from his own clone brothers. He looked older and more tired. I didn't like that look. Like Zaneka, I felt they had drawn a really bad straw in life.

"Here's your animal." He said and his voice was so cold. I blinked as he walked off. Was there something I had missed? I was going to help them and not let the government kill them.

Will someone say thank you for once?

Sighing, I took Nellie to the edge where the rest of the herd waited. It took a lot of patience not to scowl. Anakin was waiting for me.

"You know that Rex and Ahsoka can't have a relationship right?" He asked me before I could do anything.

"You know that she may choose to leave the Order after this war right?" I countered. He stared at me before looking away.

"General Skywalker, how you teach your Padawan is _your_ business. But kindly remember that you were once in her shoes as a Padawan that must make a decision on which path of life to follow."

"You think I don't know that?" He snapped back at me.

"Actually yeah I do." I said with heavy sarcasm. "I'm gonna say that you either have had or still have a girlfriend. You sense that she has feelings for Rex. You sense that he has feelings for her. Do you deny them that one moment where they can truly understand? What if he dies tomorrow? You deny him a moment of happiness? Or her?"

I don't know what got into me. But I think it has some kind of effect on him. He stared at me for a long moment before walking off. I think I felt petty, but everyone seemed on edge.

Nellie and herd left me after that, leaving me feeling like I did something wrong. I really hate that.

"So tell me about your father." I whirled around to see A'den perched on the edge of the water trough.

"No."

"Come on. You know you want to tell me." He said trying to sound charming. I realized that Cody, a clone like A'den, could pull off the charming act where A'den couldn't. I swear I'm crushing on Cody. DAMNIT!

"A'den, I wouldn't tell you about my parents if you used a Jedi mind-trick." I said with a suffering sigh.

"Why do you insist on not telling anyone?"

"Because you're asking me." I stated bluntly. His face grew serious and he stood toe to toe with me.

"I don't like secrets. Not when they can affect my mission." His voice was soft. Too soft for comfort.

"Sergeant is there some reason you are threatening our hostess?" Cody was standing there, his voice icy and he didn't seem to A'den.

"No Commander. I wouldn't dream of threatening her." I fought hard to keep from snorting. These clones needed to stop showing off. It was getting annoying. A'den left, leaving me with a half-shadowed Cody and his grumpy attitude.

"Well that was educational. I take it you guys are enjoying the thrill of threatening everyone?"

"Null-ARCs and ARCs don't really get along. We see each other as the best and tend to disregard everyone else." Cody said. I looked at him, hidden in the shadows of twilight.

"Null-ARCs?" I thought if I asked for a term lesson it would keep him there for a little while longer.

"A'den. He's from the first batch of clones created from Jango. Not a very pleasant bunch."

"I see." In other words, they were so alike it caused issues.

"Indeed. Zaneka says that dinner is ready."

"Ah and she sent you to find me?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"You say that alot." Cody said as he walked me back to my home.

"Say what?" I asked stupidly. He gave me that heart-stopping, charming smile that A'den gave me that didn't work. It worked for Cody when he did it.

"I see." I blinked at him several times confused and aware that there were bands around my waist. Cody had his arms around me.

"Oh, I uh..." My brain shut down when Cody leaned in to kiss me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cliff-hanger! Now does Kenobi walk in on them? Does Anakin finally see the truth? Does Kaila ever tell A'den what her name means? Find out! When my work doesn't rip me away from my computer for so long!


End file.
